Ouch
by Dukeaholic
Summary: Okay, Y'all, this here I wrote one night when I was bored. Not much point except for a laugh. Please R&R! Dedicated to my best friend, Ashley.


**_A/N: Hey, Y'all, Dukeaholic here. Dee's Bo's sister, in case you're wonderin. Also, She's 13 and Bo's 17._**

One Saturday morning, about 7:00, Bo was just getting up. He turned

around, got off the bed, and tripped over the nightstand.

"Ouch." Bo said, a little louder than he meant to, and ended up waking Luke up.

"Bo, what's your problem? What time is it?"

"I hit my foot off that dang night stand. It's 7:00, time to get up." Bo said.

"Okay." Luke said, and got out of bed himself. The two boys got dressed, and went downstairs for

breakfast. Then, Bo tripped down the steps.

"Ouch." Bo said.

Luke chuckled, and said

"Bo, are you planning on killing yourself before the morning's over?"

"Wasn't planning on it when I got up, but now I'm starting to wonder." Bo said.

"It's still early; you're probably still half-asleep." Luke said.

"Yeah." Bo replied.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

Dee asked coming down the stairs and standing in the kitchen.

"Well, we've got grits and bacon, and I'm gonna fry you up a egg." Jesse said, seeing the look on

Dee's face whenhe said grits.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Dee said turning that look of disgust into a smile.

Then, Daisy came downstairs.

"Something sure smells good." She said.

"It'll be done in a few minutes. Luke, set the table." Jesse said.

"Yes sir." Luke said, and got the plates and silverware out.

After breakfast, Bo and Dee went outside in the barn to do their morning chores. He got the basket

to gather the eggs, but when he reached toward the chicken to check for eggs, the chicken bit him

. "Ouch." Bo said.

Dee went over to Bo and said

"Bo, what's your problem?"

"That dang chicken bit me." Bo said.

"Beauregard James, you better be more careful before you kill yourself." Dee told him.

"Donna Elaine, for one, don't call me Beauregard. For another, I can't help it, and for a third, don't

you have a track meet in a half-hour?"

"Yeah, but what's that gotta do with it?" Dee asked.

"Go get ready and leave me be. I'll finish your chores." Bo told her.

"Okey dokey artichokee. Thanks." Dee told him, and she went in the house.

After Dee's track meet, Bo went to pick her up. But when he got out

of the car at the school, he hit his head on the top of the car.

"Ouch."

Dee just stood there and laughed at him.

"Bo, I don't feel safe riding with you. Why don't you cb Luke or Daisy to come get us." Dee

joked.

"Haha. Very funny, Dee. Get in the car before I leave you."

"Fine, Grumpy." Dee said, wondering if they would get home in one piece.

When they got home, Dee went to her room to get her regular clothes

back on. Bo went to the kitchen to find Jesse standing over a pot making

some stew.

"Hey Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"What's got ya down, Bo?" Jesse asked.

"I've been getting hurt all day, that's what." Bo said.

"Well, maybe the daywill get better." Jesse tried to reassure his youngest nephew. Then Dee

came in the room.

"Boy, does something smell good. What's for supper?"

"We're having beef stew." Jesse said.

"Great!" Dee said, as she went over to sit on Bo's lap.

"Wait, I shouldn't sit on you, I might hurt you." Dee said jokingly.

"Cute." Bo replied. "What do you want for lunch?" Bo asked her.

"I'll fix it. I don't trust you." Dee told him.

"Fine, one less thing I have to worry about." Bo said. "Uncle Jesse, was there any ham left?" Dee

asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back of the fridge." Jesse told her.

So she fixed herself a ham sandwich with mustard when Luke and Daisy came in.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, hey Dee, hi klutz….I mean Bo." Luke said with a chuckle.

"Luke, be nice." Jesse told him.

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

That evening, after dinner, Bo was watching the old black and white

TV that the Hogg's well, actually Lulu, gave them when they bought a new

color TV. He wasn't really watching it; he was just flipping through the

channels.

"Bo, whatcha doin?" Dee asked him.

"Watching TV, why?" He replied.

"Because I just wondered if you were still getting hurt." Dee said.

"Not lately, why?" Bo asked.

Then Dee lifted up her pant leg and showed him a scrape on her leg.

"Ouch." Dee said with a giggle.

The end


End file.
